10 Stages Of Love
by YOSHINA
Summary: As uncertainty filled her mind, she wonder who was this man? If only she knew it wouldn't take long for her questions to be answered.
1. First Slight

The look on her face couldn t begin to describe how she felt about the situation. Alas, she pushed aside her feelings and moved forward, grasping the sharp blade in her hands.

Advancing towards the imbeciles, her eye twitches in annoyance. The boisterous arguing from the two men were hard to ignore.

Before taking it upon her self to silence them, the sound of a gun going off instantly caught her attention. "Will you bastards shut up already!"

Silence ensued, as uncertainty filled her mind. Who was this man? And where did he come from? She regarded his lingering form with a curious stare, she knew it wouldn't take long for her questions to be answered. 


	2. Introduction

With no indications of demons running amok, the night passed on quite slowly. Boredom rushing through her veins, she quietly stepped outside, wanting to indulge herself with fresh air and a beautiful scenery.

Unknowingly to her, the trigger-happy monk proceeded to smoke victoriously in the chilled summer night. His mind unable to resist the thoughts of the young bhikkhuni he had encountered earlier in the evening.

Eyes scanning the area in no particular direction, she spotted the monk in the corner outskirts of the hotel. For a split second she hesitated on rather or not she should approach him, but nevertheless she did.

Lingering towards him, her lips were slightly parted as she watched him glimpse up at her with a curious stare.

The gaze of the monk never faltered, he watched her eyes flick down briefly as her lips quirk a bit, head tilted slightly before averting back up with a small smile gracing her features.

Needless to say, he nodded. "Sanzo."

"Ami. 


	3. Interaction

Considering the hard circumstances and obstacles she would have to face journeying to India to stop the possible resurrection of the Ox-Demon-King, Gyumaoh, Ami decided to join the group.

It wasn't long till the endless hours of traveling abruptly halted as the group finally arrived at a local hotel. Ignoring the shuffling of footsteps and senseless arguments, Ami had little to no interaction with her four traveling companions.

Now, with nothing much to do, she stop and stare at the storm, the rain lashing down, it was soon welcome with thunder and lighten. Withdrawn from everyone in the group, Ami wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the monk entered the room, taking a seat besides her in silence. It seemed like he intended to stay there until the storm cleared.

Breathing out softly, Ami never acknowledge his presence until Sanzo commented, his voice barely audible. "I hate the rain."

That's when she scurried away, without an ounce of uncertainty, Ami hunched down to circulated her arms around his neck in an embrace, leaving Sanzo mildly surprise.

Not pulling back, she murmured softy. "Me too. 


	4. Attraction

Chewy on her bottom lip nervously, perverted images flooded her mind repeatedly. Pulling her hair back in a high, somewhat messy, ponytail, the scorching heat made it impossible for her to concentrate on anything else besides him.

Impatiently waiting for him to make a move, there were a few more exchanges of words between them as they desperately tried to fight the urges of their sexual attraction.

With one swift move, he licked his lips, almost knowing what it would do to her. With Ami's heart racing, pounding against her chest, she nearly lost it. 


	5. Date

"Move you damn monkey, I can't see!"

"Shut up you pervy roach!"

"Come on guys, we're here to spy on their date not interrupted it."

Glimpsing out the window, the young woman questioned the quiet monk with a curiously stare. "Sanzo... Did you hear that? I could've sworn it sounded like Go-"

Offering his arm to her, which she took, Sanzo briefly glanced at her before coolly mumbling. "Let's get out of here." 


	6. Holding Hands

Emerging from the wreckage, Ami winced in pain when she attempted to put pressure on her wounded lower abdomen. Barely able to move, she nearly collapsed while making her way towards her injured comrades.

No more than walking five feet, from the pain and exhaustion, she fell forward, out of breath and nearly out of time. Blood soaked hand crawling up the sand, she caress his hand, letting him know he wasn't alone.

Slowly, his hand moved on top of hers, the fingers of the monk moved over her palm before entwining them together. Ami's fingers clasped around his hand as his grip tightened slightly, thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. A smile finally formed on her face before the world she once knew became filled with darkness. 


	7. First Kiss

Breath fanning over his lips, she lifted Sanzo's shirt over his head, his lips met her, his hesitation leaking away into a desperate, frenzied passion.

Jerking his hips against hers, he swiftly hooked her legs around his waist, maneuvering their bodies towards the bed not wanting to waste anymore time

She writhed beneath him in blissful agony knowing this all started with a simple kiss. 


	8. Relationship

Chest practically heaving, with lungs heavy with heat and desire, Ami could feel Sanzo's eyes on her, almost observing every square inch of her.

Blankly staring at him, she knew this wasn't a simple relationship between them as she leaned forward leaving little nips and licks against the skin, marking him as hers.

Entangling his fingers into her hair at the base of her neck, Sanzo didn't care much what they were as long as he was able to still have her night after night. 


	9. Love

"Do you love her?"

Sanzo averted the question as he darted into the next room, unknowingly where the young bhikkhuni was quietly listening to the conversation.

Eyes locking, she merely looked away, an emotionless expression gracing her features when she reached over the table to grab a pack of cigarettes.

Absentmindedly, Ami placed a cancer stick to her lips before feeling the body of the monk pressed behind her. An arm snaking its way around her neck, his shallow breath sented shivers down her neck.

His comforting actions were enough to show how much he truly cared and that was enough for her. 


	10. Commitment

Years and years have gone by since their journey to the west has ended. The resurrection of the Ox-Demon-King, Gyumaoh and the constant battles with numerous demons ceased to exist.

With all the scriptures including Maten's safe in hand, the group promptly made their departure from India, questioning if staying together in a group would be a wise decision. Nevertheless, they remain close, deciding to reside in the outskirts of a small town.

Quickly preparing dinner, Ami briefly looked up, her face instantly lightening up as she gaze at the priest walking into the kitchen.

Smiling sheepishly, Ami was accompanied by strong arms wrapping around her waist, with Sanzo's chin pressed firmly on her shoulder. Lips lightly brushed against her ear and at that moment she could have swore she heard him whispered. "I missed you."

With commitment foremost being difficult and most readily proven during tough times, their commitment continued to be an essential to their love.  
> <p>


End file.
